


博肖架空中篇 - 抖S開關(R，完)

by ina1989



Category: Bjyx, bjyxszd - Fandom, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1989/pseuds/ina1989
Summary: 靈感來自於櫻日梯子的同名漫畫，特別帶感特別好看，瘋狂推薦大家去看XD這篇就是在群裡講一講之後突發的腦洞，沒寫大綱，對於聲優還有配音的部分也是瞎寫的，大家隨意看哈哈出沒地如下Weibo: 土澳二刷中IG: BXG20260905
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 1





	博肖架空中篇 - 抖S開關(R，完)

(1)  
王一博屬於半路出家的聲優，說聲優其實也不太正確，準確來說，之於專業配音員，他是個偶像出身的配音學員。

他最近接了一個跨界合作，是電影配音與主題曲，甲方相中他獨特的聲線，那有著獨特少年感的純淨，卻同時可以低沉酥麻的男音。

這也是他近日頻繁出現在配音演員專門學校的原因。

說是偶像，但王一博其實是個埋頭苦幹平日話不多的實誠少年，他興趣廣泛，但認準的事情就會執拗不懈地專研到底，比如現在。

他將近期的檔期盡量空了出來，除了每周固定的進組拍戲以及綜藝主持，基本人就扎根在學校裡。今夜因為收工的晚，王一博到達學校時，學員和工作人員大多已離開，這部大製作的電影在前期的保密工作還算處理地不錯，讓他著實享受了一把難得的寧靜，畢竟在網路上目前他還處於行蹤成謎的狀態。

王一博滑著滑板邁向配音室，輪子滾著地面發出的聲響在寧靜的夜裡特別的清晰，他意外看見自己隔壁那間顯示”使用中”的燈竟是亮著的。好奇心驅使之下，他做了平常自己完全不會做的事：去看看究竟是誰在這個時間點還在練習。

這事對於注重禮儀的王一博來說著實不可能，但或許夜深人靜下，他放鬆了平常總是繃緊的神經，才會做出如此出閣之事。他敲了敲門，發現無人回應，便開門走了進去。錄音室裡只有玻璃另一端正在錄音的那人，而兩人看見彼此皆是吃了一驚。

王一博驚訝地看向肖戰，而肖戰亦是。肖戰在可說是聲優界的佼佼者，配過的作品多到足以讓他圈粉無數，一家祖孫三代都可能看過他配音的作品，像是王一博的媽媽，就是肖戰的粉絲，所以王一博從初中開始基本就知道有這麼一個聲優。他對肖戰的印象很好，應該說對他的聲音非常欣賞，所以在看到合作名單的另一名主演是肖戰時，毫不猶豫的答應，即使這個合作需要花許多時間在配音的學習及練習上。

肖戰有些呆愣地盯著王一博，他沒想到會在這裡見到下一部作品的合作人員。因為王一博還在訓練的階段，兩人並沒有正式的見過面，只是藉由經紀人的聯繫來傳遞訊息。  
率先反應過來的是王一博，他前傾身子對著另一端的肖戰微微鞠個躬，走向工作檯按下播音鍵和肖戰打招呼，「肖老師您好，我是王一博。」

「你好，我是肖戰。」肖戰有些靦腆地隔著麥克風和王一博打招呼，他其實不太習慣與人互動，也因此即使有副好皮囊嗓音與身材，他還是選擇身居幕後，用聲音去享受表演的樂趣。

「肖老師會介意我在這旁聽學習嗎？」王一博用他那誠摯的小眼神望向肖戰。

「不介意。」肖戰微瞇著眼淺淺一笑，露出兔牙。王一博有些看呆了，不由得在內心讚嘆，這人大了自己六歲卻看起來比他更有少年感。

(2)  
王一博在工作檯前坐下，認真地聽著肖戰練習明日準備正式配音的正劇。這次肖戰的角色與他以往的戲路不大相同，是一個有別於以往英雄及陽光清爽形象的形象，他得演繹一名為了人民無血開城，被迫臣服於敵國將領的郡守，藉由聲音體現出他背叛家國的苦痛，以及內心逐漸被淹沒在黑暗之中的掙扎。

王一博看得出肖戰對於自己的表現不滿意，他閉上眼仔細地聽著肖戰的聲音，隱隱約約可以感受到欠缺點什麼，但礙於只是個剛入行的後輩，他並沒有專業到能提出太多建議。

而在玻璃另一端的肖戰則是覺得在情感的表現上一直不到位，或許是缺少對戲的演員，單單看著劇裡的畫面，始終把握不住角色的演繹，於是他開口問道，「一博，我能稱呼你一博嗎？」

「嗯，可以的。」王一博訝異肖戰竟會和自己說話。

「這裡描述魏郡守臣服於藍將軍的部分，我感覺自己還沒什麼把握，能聽聽你的意見嗎？」

「嗯…因為我也才剛踏入這行，對於配音上還有很多不成熟的地方，但真要說起來…肖老師的聲音聽著還是帶著希望的，那隱隱約約能聽出明媚的感覺，讓人彷彿覺得還有明天，可實際上在這之後魏郡守可以說是一步步邁入深淵，被內心的黑暗給吞噬…另一方面來說，還得看與肖老師配對手戲的老師，是否有足夠的氣場能壓制肖老師。」

「沒想到你也是挺會說的哈哈！」肖戰笑道。

「沒有、沒有，讓肖老師見笑了！」王一博也不知道自己怎麼突然就話多了起來，他有些不好意思地摸了摸頭，沒搞清楚自己怎就僭越了。

他看著王一博侃侃而談的樣子，也對他這人產生興趣，於是接著問道，「看你分析得頭頭是道，那你現在有空嗎？…能否陪我對練一下這場戲？」

「好、好的。」王一博看著笑如冬日暖陽的肖戰，也不知怎地就結巴了起來。

“太耀眼了！” 王一博想著。

王一博拿起劇本時才發現這段戲碼在演繹上比自己想像中的要困難地多，平日的練習因為練習的劇本都是配音過的，目前也還停留在臨摹階段，在情緒及節奏控制上還是相對容易掌握的，可真到了毫無資料參考的情況下，才發現自己要學得比想像中的還要更多。當即，王一博是愈發緊張，平日身為演員的台詞功底在此時竟是無法如常發揮。

「你只能…臣、臣服在我腳下，一、一生恨—我、懼我…」王一博結巴地說著台詞，不知為何，在說這句話時他竟無法直視肖戰，只能眼神閃爍著看向另一方。

看出他的緊張，肖戰歪頭想了想，深覺應該還是得利用王一博現有的長處才能讓他自在地發揮，於是問道，「既然一博也是一名演員…要不我們照著劇裡的畫面來點不同的呈現方式，看能不能讓我兩更容易找到感覺？」

(3)  
為了化解現在這無以名狀的尷尬，王一博點了點頭，但隨即想到，「…可我記得這裡魏郡守是雙手被縛啊？」

「嗯…這的確是個問題…啊！我剛好還帶著昨日打包的行李，裡頭正好有參加記者會時戴的領帶。」肖戰這才突然想到，往角落走去翻了翻放在角落的行李袋，拿出條條紋細款領帶遞給王一博。

王一博呆愣地接過領帶，肖戰的手指悄悄滑過他的手心，他突然覺得這領帶異常燙手。  
「怎麼啦？…趕緊綁啊！」肖戰背過身，轉頭笑著催促王一博。

王一博拿著領帶望向肖戰的手，他將領帶交叉打了個結，又繞了幾圈後打了死結。

“好小…”

「嗯？」

王一博沒想到一向鎮靜的他竟緊張地將自己的心裡話下意識地呢喃出聲，內心無措，不清楚自己怎麼頻頻在這人面前失態。

「你也綁太鬆了吧，我這一動手就掉了啊！認真點啊王老師！」肖戰露出他的招牌兔牙輕笑著調侃王一博，輕挑著眉瞥了王一博一眼。

肖戰那聲上揚的尾音，軟軟濡濡地像在撒嬌，王一博被他這聲叫得臉頰發燙。他再次伸出手，先把死結解開，用力地拉緊，耳邊突然傳來一聲低吟，「嗯…！」

王一博聽到自己腦子裡的理智線”啪”一聲，斷了。

肖戰轉了轉手腕，滿意地說道，「綁成這樣應該可以了，那一博我們開—」身後突然靠近的身軀打斷了肖戰的話，他尚未反應過來耳邊兀自傳來王一博帶著熱氣、低啞卻陰狠的嗓音。

「我說過了吧———你只能臣服在我腳下，一生恨我懼我。」

肖戰身體一僵，不敢轉身去看身後的人。太近了，近的他清晰地感受到自己的背緊貼著那人的胸，他毛茸茸的腦袋就緊靠在肩上，而自己整個人此時是被王一博緊緊地禁錮在懷中…那此時他雙手的位置就顯得特別尷尬了…

肖戰清楚地感受到掌心和指尖傳來的驚人熱度。

以及硬物。

「嗚—」肖戰下意識地發出了嗚咽聲，他懼怕著這樣的王一博，但又不敢亂動，接著，那人滾燙的低語又再次響起，灼燒他脆弱的鼓膜。

「怎麼？肖老師說話啊，這裡輪到您了。」

「一、一博，能不能…放開—」

「不是喔…這裡應該是”我可以為了子民投誠，但我終其一生都不可能臣服於你！”肖老師，要好好配音進入腳色呀！別忘了，您是為了人民放棄己身一切的魏郡守，而我是掌管城池裡所有子民生殺大權的藍將軍…您是不能反抗我的。」王一博那毫無波瀾隱約沒著狠戾的語調，再次流淌而出，不同的是，這次肖戰再無法反抗了，他無法抗拒王一博僅是幾句話，就將他拉進深淵的精湛演技。

僅憑幾句話。

(4)  
事情的發展從王一博將手指探入肖戰口中撩撥那瞬間，完全失去了控制。他用食指與中指夾著肖戰的軟舌，使他被迫仰頭發出小獸受傷時委屈的嗚咽。

肖戰瞪大了雙眼，那人帶著薄繭的手指撬開了自己的嘴唇，戲弄著自己的舌尖；同時，他感到王一博的大手先是揉了一把他半勃的性器，接著緩慢地向上探入他的上衣內，覆上胸前的乳粒，色情的撫弄著。

「舒服嗎？…想來魏郡守平日憂國憂民，定是沒那閒情逸致享受這雲雨之樂，要不就讓我來教教您，嗯？」

肖戰舌頭被銜著而無法反抗出聲，而王一博就像是知道他無力反抗般，手指輕挑起乳粒，將其拽地老長又猛地一放，耳邊傳來那人軟軟的驚呼，他像是被鼓勵一般，用上勁開始玩弄那小小的奶尖。

「感覺到了嗎？您淫蕩的乳頭和女人一樣，硬了。」他用大掌擠起肖戰柔韌的乳肉，將指甲刺進乳縫輕輕摳弄著，感受到懷中那人愈發顫抖地厲害的身子。

「唔…呃(我)—沒—哈啊！」王一博突然惡劣地用手指來回揉捏他的乳頭，還將舌頭探進耳道裡繞著圈慢慢舔舐著。

“…太多了！” 肖戰在內心無聲地尖叫著，被束縛著的陰莖已經脹痛地濡濕了內褲，在純棉的休閒褲上印出了淺淺的水痕。

「…這裡是不是變得也難以忍受了？」王一博放開被蹂躪地發腫的乳尖以及口腔，一手扶著肖戰纖纖一握的細腰，一手隔著褲子搓揉著勃起的性器，「回答呢？」舔著肖戰的耳垂，黏黏糊糊地問道。

「呼…嗚…我不、不知道…」下身傳來的脹痛讓肖戰身體本能地叫囂著發洩，但從未在性事中處於被動位置的他感到十分無措，不知道該如何開口央求一個小他許多的男人。

那人也不開口，就是手自發性地隔著褲子開始揉捏著鼓脹的陰莖，感受其小幅度的跳動，果不其然立刻傳來肖戰小聲的哀求，「拜、拜託你…幫幫我吧…」

王一博歪嘴一笑，突然拉開了兩人的距離，用那清冷低沉的嗓音低聲道，「…跪下。」肖戰聞言，竟是乖乖聽話背對著那人跪了下來。

王一博將身上的外套一脫，丟到了那人身前，命令道，「趴下…咬著。」

此時，肖戰這才羞恥地反應過來自己正任由一個初次見面的跨界後輩對自己為所欲為。看出他內心猶豫的王一博，冷冷說道，「不趴是嗎？那肖老師您就雙手被縛硬著下身在這待著吧。」說罷，逕自往門口走去。

肖戰聽見那人豪不猶豫的腳步聲，他怕自己真被留在這裡，於是立刻趴下上身，將臉頰埋在王一博的衣物中，哀求道，「一、一博你別走！…我、我趴就是！」

「…那接下來不管發生什麼…」

「肖老師您都不能反抗喔…您能答應我嗎？」

看不見王一博此刻表情的肖戰只能順從本能地答應他的要求，「…好…我答應你，那一博你現在能幫幫我嗎？…好難受…」

肖戰沒發現自己的聲音甚至是肢體語言，都顯示著自己已然臣服於王一博身下，就連說出來的話都透著一股撒嬌哀求的勁。

這對王一博很是受用。

(5)  
他大步地走回肖戰身後，看著那人頂著和那細腰比例完全不符的肉臀…更應該說是和他身上沒有一處相符。肖戰很纖瘦，細胳膊細腿的，比例很好，修長的雙腿此時向外跪趴在身側。

王一博喉結一動，蹲下身將肖戰的褲子連著內褲拉下，帶著上位者的語氣開口命令，「把腿抬起來。」

肖戰羞恥地乖乖將腿抬起方便對方動作，圓潤白皙的肥臀佔據了王一博的視線，他看著和四肢有些微色差的兩團白饅頭，好奇地上手試試手感。  
“…果然大到掐不住。” 王一博邊想邊從肖戰的包裡翻找護手霜。他慢悠悠地擠了一堆出來在手上，沾了些在穴口抹勻，拇指繞圈地按壓著穴口，果不其然地感受到那人夾緊臀部的抗拒行為，他也不惱，不輕不重地掌摑起肖戰的臀瓣，激起一陣陣肉浪，「肖老師…不放鬆就不能繼續唷…您是想停止了是嗎？」

「我、我不會…」

「喔？…那肖老師和女朋友上床時都怎麼讓她放鬆的？」

只見肖戰小幅度地搖了搖頭，耳朵紅透。

「…不會吧…肖老師，您還是處男？！」發現這個事實的王一博，比他自己想像中的還要興奮…聲音甚至帶上了顫抖。

肖戰趴在那，細不可聞地輕輕點了點頭。王一博趁著他注意力被分散的時候，將沾滿護手霜的中指緩緩破入不再警戒地繃緊的洞口，一插到底，感受到他熱燙的內壁緊緊地包裹自己的手指。

「好、好…嗚奇、怪…啊！」行動受制的肖戰笨拙地扭動身軀想擺脫王一博的手指，沒想到卻在過程中將自己的敏感點生生撞上王一博帶著薄繭的指尖。

「…嗯？」王一博看著肖戰的反應感到十分疑惑，於是將手指抽出一些，又嘗試將指尖對著方才那個位置捅入後，輕輕搔刮著。

「哈啊！」這次肖戰連抗拒的話語也無法吐露，只能歪著頭喘著粗氣。

學習能力極強的王一博一下就上手了，變著戲法的用手指殘忍玩弄著前列腺，感覺到肉穴不再抵抗外來的撻伐，他又將一指探入，緩慢地抽插著。

「舒服嗎？」他臉上帶著愉悅的笑容，單純地彷彿得到新玩具的小孩一般，然後探入第三指，提高抽插的頻率，一下下地蹭過敏感點。

「啊…哈啊…好棒…好舒…服！」聽見肖戰那銷魂入骨的呻吟，王一博低低地罵了聲操，悄悄將禁錮雙手的領帶扯開，他欺身向前用另一隻手撫慰著遭受冷落卻依舊顫巍巍挺立的陰莖，耳邊傳來肖戰高亢到近乎嘶喊帶著氣音的哭喊。

「啊啊…呀啊、太…太多了…求、求你嗚…慢點…」

王一博猛地將三指抽出，將肖戰翻了過來，問道，「肖老師…領帶已經解開了—」

「您…現在還可以逃走喔？」語畢，拉過肖戰的手覆上自己鼓脹的慾望，探究的意圖不言而喻。

「我…」肖戰仰視著那人，耳朵裡盡是自己失控的心跳聲還有王一博壓抑著慾望的低語，觸著掌心的是他那即使困縛於牛仔褲內也可以知道尺寸驚人的性器。

肖戰露出了但著梨渦的淺笑，把王一博給看呆了，他抬起另一隻手一把勾住王一博的後頸將那人帶到自己身前，看著那人快速反應過來將手撐在他身側，他將臉埋在王一博的肩上，聞著他脖頸傳來的淡淡香水味，說道…

「…一博，我還要…」

接著，滿臉通紅地小雞著米地親了下王一博肉嘟嘟的唇瓣。

(6)  
「哈啊—！」被逐漸填滿的肖戰仰起頸項發出似滿足似痛苦的嚶嚀。

「好緊…放鬆點。」王一博被夾得皺了皺眉。

「唔—是你太大！」肖站半嗔半怨地用腳後跟踢了一下王一博。

「看來你已經習慣了。」說罷，意思意思地緩緩抽差幾下後，便狠戾地向方才探詢的敏感點操弄。

「啊…啊…好…厲害！」肖戰緊緊地摟住王一博，他大力地彷彿要把陰囊也捅進肉穴裡，一時間房裡只剩下肉體拍擊的啪響以及咕噗咕噗的水聲。

「肖老師…真的是第一次嗎？…騷穴、呼—繳得好緊！…我一抽離就急不可耐地挽留！」王一博微微挑起嘴角在肖戰耳邊調笑道。

「嗚、沒有…一、一博真的是…我的第一次…啊！…還要…」肖戰被頂得話也說不穩，哭噎著回答，手指來回在王一博的背上劃拉著，即使隔著衣服，可力道之大勢必會留下一道道紅痕。

肖戰的聲音本來就好聽，此時聽著耳邊傳來一聲聲越發放浪的呻吟，以及那人所說的話，王一博激動地罵了聲「操！」，微微抬起身拉開了些距離，加大了挺腰的幅度，每一下都是重重的幹上前列腺，而肖戰的陰莖隨著操弄的力道一甩一甩地將前液濺上了自己被捲到胸上的上衣以及腹部。

「肖老師騷得流水了…好像女人…」王一博激動地空出一手緊掐住肖戰的肥臀，感受著從指縫勒出來的軟肉，揉捏了一陣他用拇指大力地撐開肉穴，改變頻率淺淺地耐心地蹭著敏感點。

「嗚…嗚…太爽了啊啊…一博…好喜歡…大力點哈啊、一博…唔—」肖戰被情慾燒騰地理智盡失，胡亂哭喊著，他小嘴微張，軟舌耷拉在唇邊小痣上，那被幹開綻放的模樣看得王一博眼熱，氣勢凶狠地親上去。

說是接吻，更像是王一博單方面地齒舌並用蹂躪肖戰，他的口腔被順著齒列、牙齦、上顎敏感之處舔了個遍，軟舌被勾住不斷地吸吮輕咬，薄唇更是被侵犯地紅腫起來，王一博喘著粗氣，大開大合地近乎全根抽出，又大力朝著前列腺頂入，享受著穴口緊箍柱身帶來的快感，「太爽了…肖老師的肉穴…呼、簡直就是天生適合被人幹！」

「嗚嗚—我沒有…」肖戰聽見這話，理智短暫地回籠，無力抗拒著。

王一博也不惱，停下動作緩緩抽出肉棒，只將傘部留在穴內，「還狡辯…難道不是嗎？要不你自己摸摸…」語畢，竟是拉著肖戰的手探向兩人的交合處，他的大手有力地完美覆蓋住肖戰的手背，迫著他用手順著自己青筋纏繞的巨物一路下探至紅腫的穴口，伸出舌頭舔著他敏感的耳道，「…是不是又濕又熱又軟…嗯？」舌頭還在耳道裡勾了勾，酥麻地使肖戰撲簌簌地顫抖不已。

肖戰被迫覆上那個在自己體內進進出出的凶器，覺得由指尖傳來的溫度及觸感簡直燙人地緊，而身上這人更是沒羞沒臊地迫使自己用手指探入那個自己從來沒碰過的地方，穴口還插著王一博的陰莖，此刻被他兩人的手指一撐更是泛了白，他抽抽噎噎地哭道，「嗚…嗚…我不知道…」

「…真的不知道嗎？」王一博像是玩上癮般繼續惡劣地用舌尖挑弄著他的軟軟小小的耳垂和小耳朵，還同時用手指摩娑起微微外翻出穴口的嫩肉。

「不要…欺、欺負我…」穴口被撐得滿噹，可一直被疼愛的後穴此時卻泛著癢意，肖戰難耐地扭動細腰，想掙脫王一博帶著薄繭的手指，同時夾緊臀部想蹭蹭穴內的肉棒舒緩穴內撓心的空虛。

「我哪有…操！…發啥騷呢？」王一博感受到龜頭被一陣一陣箍緊的爽意，一巴掌揮上肖戰的臀瓣，激起層層肉浪，還發出響亮地啪的一聲。

「好癢…好癢…動一動嘛—一博你動一動啊…嗯啊！」肖戰被打得一機靈，哀求的話還在嘴邊沒說完，王一博居然將他一把壓下，使他雙腿幾乎碰到自己的上身，還來不及喊痛，肉穴就被王一博以一個極其刁鑽的角度深深幹進去。

「啊啊啊！」肖戰被刺激地幾乎翻了白眼，淚水和涎水緩緩流下，易汗體質的他此時渾身濕淋淋的泛著淫靡的水光，連帶著沾濕了王一博下腹的恥毛。

看著眼前汗濕的美人，王一博忍不住屈身張口伸舌舔了舔他被弄得溼答答的小巧喉結，這使肖戰大腿後側的筋被壓到極限，但此時的他感受不到任何痠痛，只能任由這個在自己體內恣意馳騁的男人，在慾海中載浮載沉。

(7)  
「哈啊、一博…嗚…一博…我要—」上翹的龜頭次次又狠又準地撞上前列腺，不斷從尾椎衝上腦門的快感太過尖銳，肖戰艱難地再次伸手抱緊王一博，無法自控地一縮一縮地夾緊體內那巨物，王一博被他夾得爽得不行，逐漸加快衝刺速度。

「啊！」肖戰短短一促，渾身劇烈顫抖地被王一博操射出來，一股股的精液隨著體內肉棒頂弄的頻率噴了出來弄髒了他和王一博的衣服和腹部，有些甚至濺到了臉頰上，滑過他下唇的痣。

王一博並不感到嫌棄地舔了舔肖戰臉上的精液，吻住肖戰將舌尖上那星點白濁渡了過去，狠頂幾下後，也在肖戰高熱的甬道中，釋放了出來。

喘著粗氣的他此時突然回過神，有些慌張地道歉，「…哈、射在裡面…實在很抱歉…我—」話還沒說完，肖戰的手先是撫上了他奶膘未消的臉頰，又遮住了他的唇，「…這就是…臣服嗎？」

「真是困擾啊…」

「都要沉溺其中了…」

隔日早上，肖戰順利地詮釋出這段戲，他那帶著的無可奈何的語氣再再傳達出了腳色不得不臣服的絕望，而在那拖長了的尾音中楞是給人聽出了不可言說的色氣，同處一室的工作人員們無不對於他突然轉變卻更加貼合腳色呈現的風格感到訝異與敬佩。

在其中觀摩的王一博也是這麼覺得。

待拍板定案後，王一博跟在其他工作人員身後也打算離開錄音室去休息午飯，卻被剛結束工作的肖戰一把扯住帽T後領。

王一博轉身看向面無表情的肖戰，直接九十度鞠躬瘋狂道歉，「啊啊…那個、肖老師…昨、昨晚真的很抱歉！…我真的不是故意—」

「謝謝你啊。」肖戰道謝道。

「啊？」這下換王一博傻了，他就著彎腰的姿勢抬頭一臉矇逼地看向肖戰。

「總算把握住腳色的感覺了…雖說昨晚有點…嗯…超過，不過真的多虧了你的幫忙…被別人的聲音主導吞噬掉，遮還是我第一次碰到，一博你也很有配音的才能呢！」肖戰笑得眼尾彎彎的，誠摯地和王一博道謝。

接著，伸手揉了揉他昨晚就惦記上的毛茸茸腦袋，「我很期待我們兩之後的合作吶！」

「好、好的…我一定會努力追趕您，不給您拖後腿的！」王一博結巴地回道。

「…還有那個…那個練習啊…以後還、還可以嗎？…還有像那樣的練習，你…也會和別人…做嗎？…可以不要嘛…」肖戰害羞地瞄向另一個方向，不敢看王一博，但紅透的耳根卻出賣了他。

「肖老師…」

「嗯？」

「跟其他人…您別開玩笑了，和肖老師以外的人，哪怕只是說說，也是做不到的…」王一博摳了摳肖戰的手心。

笑戰瞪大了雙眼，又聽見，「喔對…那肖老師呢？」

「呃？」

王一博大手探入肖戰寬鬆的衣服下襬，問道，「肖老師也能只成為…我的專屬練習對象嗎？」他摩娑著肖戰腰上的嫩肉，大手插入肖戰的指縫語他十指交扣。

「啊、等等…這裡是…」肖戰驚慌地想抽出手，沒想到王一博卻是握得死緊。

「能和我約定嗎？」王一博眸子霎時一暗，露出肉食動物捕食者的眼神，嘴角挑著邪佞的笑。

「等、等等！」肖戰突然打力掙脫王一博的桎梏，兩手拍向王一博的臉頰，把他的奶膘擠起，嘴唇甚至被擠成了嘟嘟嘴，一瞬間又變回了奶蓋狀態。

「你、又變成和昨晚一樣了的狀態了！」

「呃？…狀態？」

「不、不要給我突然切、切換成那種酷蓋模式！」肖戰捂著胸口，聽見心臟彷彿脫韁野馬般以快要撞出胸腔的態勢劇烈跳動，臉紅的不行。

「總、總之！…是我先拜託你的！…你絕、絕對不能和其他人—唔」肖戰又被一把摟過腰親住。

「我絕對信守承諾…」

「我認定的事情，就算到了八十歲也還能堅持。」

「…所以，肖老師我會努力的！您就給我做好覺悟吧？」王一博又抱緊肖戰按頭一陣親。

好不容易掙脫開來的肖戰好奇問道，「啊？…什麼覺悟？」

「小心腰。」王奶蓋特別乖巧地點頭甜笑說道。

完


End file.
